SUMMARY/ABSTRACT (CORE A - CHEN) Core A will provide the operational support for the management, coordination and supervision of the overall program. Core A will provide the foundation for the program, serving as the central source for the collection of data, financial information and feedback between project and core leaders. Core A will also coordinate and oversee all meetings between NIAID Program Officials, the Scientific Advisory Panel, internal advisors, and project and core leaders to maintain open lines of communication and accountability. In these ways, Core A will ensure that this collaborative research effort proceeds with maximum productivity and meets all regulatory requirements.